


You can't be serious?

by idontwannaputmywattpadusername



Series: angst sadge [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Ranboo Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), But Then Tubbo Dies, Dw Tommy and Ranboo Get Platonically Married For The Sake Of Michael, Finally, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, LMAO, Platonic Relationships, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sorry Not Sorry, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername
Summary: tw// suicidealso everything here is platonic
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: angst sadge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177796
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	You can't be serious?

**Author's Note:**

> tw// suicide
> 
> also everything here is platonic

"TUBBO! NO!" Ranboo screamed, running to grab Tubbo.

Tubbo smiled sadly at him, "It was never meant to be," he said before leaning backwards, falling fast to the ground.

<Tubbo_ hit the ground too hard>

\--

"W-what? You can't be serious Ranboo? Tubbo? Big T? Tubs? My Tubbo? He can't be dead. He's Tubbo for the love of everything!" Tommy shouted, tears slowly running down his face.

Ranboo just pulled him into a hug, long arms wrapping around Tommy.

They don't know how long they sat there, tears streaking down both their faces, until they heard a squeal.

They pulled apart and opened their eyes to see Michael.

"W-who's this?" Tommy asked, hesitantly.

"T-this is Michael, me and T-Tubbo's adopted son."

And just like that they were broken all over again.

\--

"Whyyyyy are we doing this papa?" Michael whined, at the amazing age of nine.

Tommy smile sadly, "We're just visiting an old friend for his birthday, love."

Michael looked around, "I don't see anyone! Let's just go home, they probably didn't want to hang out with you and dads boring adult stuff anyway."

"Hey! We're not boring, we're the best dads ever!" Ranboo protested, jokingly, but there was a fog glazed over his eyes.

"We're going to be here for a few more minutes, k? You can go hang out with your sister."

"But she's boring! Just like you- I bet when she can talk she'll talk all like 'blah blah blah my names Ari and I'm gonna talk with papa and dad about boring stuff,'" Michael mocked, but went to go to his sister.

"He's just like him."

"I know."

Next to them, a ghostly boy smiled at the events that just played. 

Not like anyone could see though.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who said what at the end and ill give u a cookie :)


End file.
